


It's Oh So Quiet

by Speckeh



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Barebacking, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Praise Kink, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speckeh/pseuds/Speckeh
Summary: After a long and grueling day on the Storm Coast, Dorian isn't feeling so well what with the choppy shoreline and the grey sea. It's up to Bull to make him feel better. Later in the evening, Bull and Dorian get a little too frisky and struggle with not waking the rest of the camp up. Just a Mage with a perfect ass in love with a qunari warrior with the perfect dick.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MilkyMaccha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyMaccha/gifts).



Storm Coast was not Dorian’s favorite scouting area for the Inquisition to traverse. Standing remotely near the beach always made him want to spew whatever leftover lunch Cole packed for them earlier. Even if this was where the Inquisitor met The Iron Bull and the Chargers and brought them into Skyhold. Even if this blasted beach was the sole reason Bull and Dorian were able to meet, he loathed it. The grey wash of everything, the cold sea spray tickling his face when the damn Inquisitor decided she wanted to scout the coast line for loot. He even preferred the Emerald Graves to this gravelly, uneven land.  


“Ugh, can we please- move. This view is making me queasy...” Dorian complained for the nth time as Metekaten scavenged an upturned boat on the shore for wood back at camp. They always needed wood, but what was the point of ocean soaked wood? They had already been scouting Storm Coast for six hours, Dorian was officially over the crashing of the grey, murky, _freezing_ waters.  


“We’re almost finished here,” Metekaten murmured in passing, which meant they were very much not finished here. Dorian shifted, pulling his cloak tighter around himself and closed his eyes. _Fasta Vass._  


He felt a comforting heat settle between his shoulders. He knew this large hand even in his sleep. Bull rubbed soothing patterns, side to side and tiny circles as he willed the mage to relax. It wasn’t an easy feat, especially out in public and when Dorian already wasn’t feeling well, but it worked. Slowly it worked. Bull leaned in and pressed his hard forehead on the top of Dorian’s. The smaller Teventer started to turn slightly, seeking the big burly warmth of his lover. How long had it been?  


Two years? Three? This was the end of their journey, he could feel it. Harding had reported portals opening up along Storm Coast. Corypheus’ spies had been seen wandering about in old forgotten caverns and the dwarves were fussing about the potential old mine being abused. Which left the burning question: what happened after this? After Corypheus was defeated and the Inquisition no longer had a holy war to rage, where would they be? Would Bull and Metekaten return to their mercenary ways? Dorian doubted Metekaten could ever run around with an unruly gang without someone pointing at her. It was hard being a female, redheaded qunari to begin with. It would be even harder with the title of Harold over her head. Would Dorian return to daddy dearest?  


“I can hear you thinking all the way up here.” Bull broke his thoughts with a teasing chuckle against his scalp. Dorian scowled softly, reaching up and pressing a hand against the big oaf’s mouth, pushing him away.  


“Reception must be outstanding up there,” he shot back, still not feeling the greatest but he believed the threat of spewing over salty rocks had passed.  


“You know, if you’re feeling ill, Kadan...” _Oh no._ He knew _that_ tone. This was the very tone which had outed the two of them in front of e v e r y o n e those few years ago. “I could do some of those flexes you like, let your Amatus make you feel better.”  


Dorian groaned, shaking his head. “You-! You are relentless.” He didn’t physically push Bull back, which meant the large qunari was still in his good graces. For now.  


“Ah-ha! So you do want those flexes!”  


“Bull, for the love of Andraste-”  


The Iron Bull never heeded Dorian’s warnings as he strolled out into the middle of the rocky beach. Metekaten stopped her rummaging, raising a thick eyebrow as Bull began his little show. He stretched his arms up and then drew his elbows down in a quick powerful movement. Dorian felt his mouth dry as he watched the bulging muscles of well-worked biceps appear. Even his large stomach was taut with scarred muscles. But of course it was all ruined by Bull’s mouth.  


“Eh, you like this, Kadan?” The Iron Bull turned around, arms crossing in front of his stomach, back muscles contracted and looking ridiculously powerful. Then of course Dorian’s eyes had to drift down to see the qunari’s large ass, one cheek flexing and then the other. The poor ‘vint’s face was burning with want and embarrassment. “Amatus...” Dorian growled as he covered his eyes and face, trying to hide the fact every inch of him wanted to laugh. This was the qunari he decided he loved. This ridiculous, overbearing, oddly sexy-  


_“Heart pounding, mouth dry, take me back to the tent to warm me in more ways than one. My lumbering idiot._ You pretend you don’t like it. But he’s trying to make you smile. It would be nice if you thanked him for it, Dorian,” Cole pointed out. Everyone by now had accepted Cole’s emotion reading sessions. No one was safe which meant no one made fun of each other for their feelings anymore. If anything, Cole was Metekaten’s guide in knowing who to take on missions and who desperately needed a break.  


“Yes Dorian. Why don’t you thank Bull for his gift.” Metekaten was doing her best not to laugh but was failing miserably. “I hear this kind of show would have cost you a pretty penny in Tevinter.”  


“C-Children! I-I’m working with children!” Dorian scowled as he pulled the cowl of his cloak lower over his eyes to hide the smile he could no longer contain. Best to hide before his laughter could no longer be contained, among other feelings.  


“AHA! I bet you’re all warmed up now!” Iron Bull laughed heartily, stalking towards Dorian who began to take steps backwards. “I bet your stomach’s churning with a new desire now!”  


“You- Come near me and see how empty my stomach really is!” Dorian threatened but all it resulted in was having Metekaten and Bull laugh even harder. The Iron Bull’s hands wound around his waist and lifted him. For a moment Dorian was dizzy, not because of the fact he was still feeling a touch green, but because Bull’s touch felt amazing. It always felt amazing. He had always loved to feel small with large men, it made sex that much better. Whether they dwarfed him or he enjoyed turning a large man into a squirming, moaning, lithe creature, Dorian was a sucker for burly men. The Iron Bull was a wet dream come true. He was all firm muscles, a fit fat stomach, and he towered over the mage. The only reason why Dorian didn’t drop down and suck Bull’s dick the first night they met was a sense of pride. There was no way a Tevinter would beg to be fucked by the first Qunari he met. Though it had been a hard temptation to resist.  


“Y-You- Argh!!” Dorian complained loudly as a hand collided down his ass, making him jolt in his lover’s arms.  


“I think we have enough wood now.” Metekaten snickered the last few giggles, tucking the semi-dry wood underneath her arm with her two-handed sword strapped to her back. “We’d best take his majesty here to warm up his little toes. I’ll leave the job to you, Bull.”  


“I’ll jump right on it boss!” Iron Bull saluted, adjusting Dorian to lie across his shoulder. He felt like a sack of flour over his lover’s shoulder. He hated and loved how easily Bull took his weight, strutting around with the mage, acting as he had nothing but a single feather bothering his shoulder. The ass.  


“Mind your horns! You nearly poked my eye out!” the Mage fumed, but like before, it was all for show. The cloak’s hood fell over his eyes further as his hands pressed firmly into Bull’s bare back to keep from being jostled too hard. Only one thing made him smile even more, the feeling Bull’s half of the dragon tooth pressed against his thigh.  


Their camp was settled high and away from the sea to keep precious cargo from being soaked through and water damaged Thank the old gods, the ground was dry and firm. It was a steep trek for certain and by the time they crawled up the hill, despite being seasoned hikers by the years of walking through hard terrain, everyone was exhausted. Well, everyone except for Cole who could have easily transported but walked with a hardly heard footstep behind his friends.  


The one good thing, in Dorian's opinion, about the climb to their welcoming tents was the ocean was nowhere to be seen or heard. It was still bumpy ground despite removing troublesome rocks, but at least there were a few dry grass patches to set their tents on. Night rounds were handed out as the tired crew trudged further into the bustling campsite. Metekaten found Harding to brief the scout of the marks of interest on her map and to send a love note to her Josephine, Cole disappeared to who knew where, and Bull handed off his beloved Warhammer to the blacksmith for some much needed repairs and upgrades.  


Dorian was soaked through, shivering, the wax of his moustache melting off and his impeccable style wilting. He moved with the intention to enter his tent as soon as possible and throw off his clothes to huddle in cold misery. But as he reached his makeshift home (which was slightly larger to accommodate a.. taller guest) he took hold of the side flap and turned ever so slightly. The Iron Bull had finished talking with the Blacksmith and glanced over to watch Dorian, no... observe him. See if he was still in the mood after a three hour hike. Dorian’s nose twitched slightly in an attempt to keep his cool aloof, hoping The Iron Bull couldn’t read him like an open book in the middle of the day. The qunari’s answer came with a stretch of Dorian’s neck up, presenting the silky tan skin in an attractive manner and a subtle tip towards the tent. The mage stepped inside and he swore he could hear the low aroused noise Bull made from across the camp.  


The tent flap flipped open. Dorian didn’t need to glance backwards to know who entered. Bull’s large body seemed to make a wordless sound, letting anyone in a room know where he was at all times even if he was silent as Death. “Sexy little ‘Vint.” The qunari chuckled, a warm, seductive sound which sent hot arousal fluttering in Dorian’s belly. The mage had already shucked off his wet cloak and boots, the clothes laid in a forgotten wet heap on the floor. He sat in front of his little vanity (yes he knew it was troublesome to carry but if Meketaten demanded he trek the Storm Coast he was going to have some form of luxury in this hideous grey place) wearing nothing but those silky black smalls and wiping the sea soaked ruined kohl from his eyes.  


“I have no idea what you could possibly be referring to.” Dorian’s voice was light, looking through the mirror to catch Bull’s eye. He couldn’t help the slight twitch of his lips. He loved every inflamed purr and stare he could coax from Bull. How could he not preen with the qunari obviously aroused mood changing their little tent’s mood?  


“Giving me those big green fuck me eyes.” The Iron Bull growled a seductive tone, moving to stand behind Dorian, his hand running across his shoulder to rest on the back of his neck. “How am I supposed to ignore an obvious plea for qunari dick?” His thumb rubbed the back of Dorian’s neck, making his little mage tremble slightly with a soft rush of a breathless moan. His grey fingers found the light brown string, tugging upwards gently, and Dorian arched as he felt the half dragon’s tooth run up between his pectorals.  


“Well then, what are you waiting for?” Dorian’s voice was laced with need already from barely-there touches. He reached behind, hands planting on Bull’s torso and feeling up the scarred skin. He tipped his head backwards, a seductive little smirk on his handsome face. “An invitation?”  


Bull genuinely smiled, his hand gently wrapping around the mage’s throat and bent down. “Might be nice.” The qunari rumbled, kissing his little ‘vint and groaning as those clever hands reached up and took hold of his horns and tugged.  


It was as good as any invitation.  


Dorian’s stool tipped over as their kiss ended. The mage stood, practically throwing himself into Iron Bull’s arms and the qunari lifting him once more. Skinny legs wrapped like a vice around a much larger waist, frantic kisses filling the quiet of their tent as they moved closer to Bull’s larger bed roll. The only sound of displeasure was heard as Bull knelt on his bad knee, grunting in a pain.  


“Careful, Amatus,” Dorian murmured between kisses, hands cupping Bull’s face and tugging him down each time the qunari lifted his head to adjust. He was always greedy when it came to Bull’s affection. He never wanted to share these kisses with anyone or have his single silver eye trained on someone else. They could always admire someone from afar, and they certainly had a few more bedmates to share a romp or two, but they always knew they belonged with one another.  


Bull laughed as Dorian began to bite with impatient need. He spread his large hand across the gloriously brown stomach, loving the contrasting of warm and cool colors of their skin. He stroked his rough hand down hard abs and felt little nicks in his skin from their shared battles through the three years they’d known each other. Dorian whined, bucking his hips upwards for more friction, demanding Bull continue his descent and wrap his thick hand around his aching cock. He was already straining painfully against his underwear, the soft silky material doing absolutely nothing to restrain his desire.  


“You sure your knee will be all right?” Dorian breathed, biting Bull’s jawline next as his fingertips skated around his pointed ear. He smiled against his jaw as he felt the little ear flutter along his fingertips, loving the fact only he knew each little sensitive spot of his lover. Dorian never knew a qunari’s ear could be so responsive until one night he sat in Bull’s lap and whispered. Not only had he felt the surprisingly small ear twitch against his lips, he felt a much larger part of Bull move against his ass. Ever since then he took every chance to tease Bull’s little secret.  


“Fuck, damn my knee. I don’t care if my other eye is carved out if you keep doing that. Little minx.” Bull hooked Dorian’s silky smalls and dragged them down his fine legs.  


“Mmh too bad you don’t have the originals.” Bull hummed as he shimmied down the bed roll for a moment. “Love those silky black panties.”  


“Well w-whose faul- hnn.” Dorian couldn’t finish his thoughts as Bull kissed his stomach, tongue trailing down his abdominals and into his navel. He whimpered as a large qunari tongue dipped into his belly button and into the groove between pelvis and thigh. Two small spots shouldn't have sent Dorian squirming already and from barely there touches. His Amatus wasted no time advancing lower in kissing and nipping as he went, spreading him further and sucking ruthless marks in his inner thighs. Dorian cried out much louder than he expected, hands gripping horns tight once more. He even nipped behind a kneecap, kissing the top of it before nosing along the skin in an upwards line. Dorian felt the natural grooves of Bull's horns in reply.  


“You may want to snatch the extra pillow.” Bull’s voice sent shivers down Dorian’s spine as he stared with eyes blown wide with arousal, his Amatus' intentions clicking.  


“F-Fasta Vass!! If you do _that_ everyone will hear!” A sharp red crept up the mage’s face. But despite his protest, his heart was pounding hard and his cock was weeping across his stomach. Already pearl drops of white standing stark on his dark stomach.  


Bull shoved two pillows underneath Dorian’s hips with a playful hum, his bed partner’s breathing quickening with anticipation. The preparation was almost as good as the act itself. He teased Dorian, kissing and nipping his entire body as he did before, taking his sweet time in angling his Kadan perfectly. By the time he ducked his head down for the first taste, Dorian would be a needy, complaining ‘Vint. He groaned as Bull lapped up the few stray pearls of pre-cum along his stomach, body tensing as his slit was toyed for the first time tonight. Nothing satisfied Bull more than seeing the dark flush of impatient arousal, cock leaking angrily against a brown stomach, the uncontrollable shifts in his body to pull The Iron Bull closer to his goal.  


Tonight was no exception.  


Luxurious pillows angled Dorian’s hips up and high, the natural gravity folding the mage slightly with his legs slipping apart. Bull took an ankle, kissing the rounded joint connecting foot with leg and nipped the bottom of his heel. This earned him a squeal and a near kick to the face. “On with it!!” Dorian growled, breathless already.  


“Needy little ‘vint,” the qunari growled with a playful gleam. He spread Dorian's legs wider, placing those lovely little heels over his shoulder and tugging him until his ass brushed his knee. Dorian’s hand scrambled for a third pillow, clutching it hard to his chest as he stared with vehemence. “Well I wouldn't be if- NH!!”  


Dorian didn’t finish his thought as the large qunari tongue slipped between his cheeks and over his well loved hole. The tevinte heaved for a moment, fingernails digging into the quillback pillow. Andraste bless whichever god created the qunari and their impeccable, long tongue. Dorian’s green eyes squeezed tightly, pulling the pillow closer to his face as his head fell back and the first heated moan erupted between his lips. Bull felt both ear and cock twitch in pleasure.  


He lavished Dorian’s ass with long stripes of his full tongue. Bull hadn’t ever had a complaint with eating ass or pussy. Chipping the other person's resolve away slowly to have them squirm and cry out with just barely there strokes, feeling them quiver from his tongue was delicious enough. But Dorian was meticulous in his grooming. Smooth, well kept, and when he expects Bull (like tonight) he even prepared himself ahead of time. Sweet tasting oil for Bull's sweet tooth, painstakingly thorough so no part of him smelled like he had sweated half the day away. Dorian made sure every intimate area The Iron Bull could and would tease and kiss stood up to his high standards of grooming before the qunari's arrival. Tonight had been no excuse. Bull didn’t know what sort of oil his lover used but the taste alone made this dessert for Bull.  


Once Dorian was panting hard, cock twitching and pearly white beads slipping down the folds of his stomach, Bull slipped the long inches of his tongue into the mage. Dorian smashed the pillow over face as he tried to keep his howling like some cat in heat reaching passed their tent and disturb the camp. The qunari wasn’t helping as he rolled and fucked Dorian with strong flicks of his tongue. Dorian felt every little twist and stroke, insides melting as his orgasm began to build higher, _higher-_  


The mage cried out in frustration as a pillow was forcibly removed out from his hips and the angle dropped him, Bull’s tongue sliding out of his ass quickly and regrettably. “Roll over,” Bull growled, his voice rough and deep. A full body shiver shot through Dorian as he tried to complain about how deliciously close he was. He kept his biting remarks to himself, couldn’t have voiced his frustrations even if he wanted to, and rolled over onto his stomach. The silky pillow previously underneath his ass felt nice alongside his heated cock. He rubbed himself impatiently along the fabric, moans hitching ever-so slightly.  


“Look at you,” Bull fawned. His large hands stroked down the firm, round globes of Dorian’s ass. He patted them to admire them jiggle, and squeezed where cheek met thigh. Dorian bit his bottom lip as heated fingertips continued to caress him. Small smacks had him raising his rump higher, presenting for those large palms to paint his backside with a pleasant low grade heat. His voice warbled with each firm but gentle pat until he felt his ass buzz with a soft pink from Bull's palm. He let out a breathless moan as Bull’s thumbs hooked his cheeks and spread him, admiring and revealing the view he had only left mere moments ago. The mage’s face blossomed in a pleased red as The Iron Bull let out a hum of approval.  


The mage rested his forehead on the barely cushioned bed roll. He could feel sweat already forming and slipping down his over excited body. “B-Bull.” Dorian’s voice cracked, demanding and wanting nothing more than to continue. “This is torture.”  


“You want this, Kadan? You want me? Or do you want the big bad Qunari to teach a ‘Vint how to be a good little Saarebas?” Bull leaned over, belly brushing along Dorian’s back and smirked when the little human arched up into him. He could feel the mage's mind racing, playing the options and thinking of the endless possibilities they could have tonight. He need only ask and Bull would happily give whatever his Kadan desired.  


“You... I want Bull.” Dorian closed his eyes, his voice betraying a soft, warm affection, which usually meant little roleplay tonight. Bull never minded. Today had been relaxing, teasing Dorian with flexes, carrying him while he felt sick, feeling solidified in their relationship and new family. Tonight was a celebration worthy for themselves and only themselves. Not a portrait of one another, not a walled in interaction, but Iron Bull and Dorian.  


“I’m gonna stuff you so full with my cock you’ll hardly be able to breathe.” Bull bit Dorian’s shoulder.  


“All talk and no action? My, has the mighty Bull lost his nerve in view of my great ass?”  


“It is a great ass.” Bull hummed as he slapped a cheek a touch harder to hear Dorian hiss and grind against the pillow.  


“Get on with it!” Dorian growled and he pushed his ass back against the qunari’s formidable cock, feeling it slip between his cheeks and slide down his length. Both of them moaned when Bull's head caught on the rim of Dorian's hole.  


Dorian always had a inkling he was a Size King from a young age. When he was with his various partners or lovers in the past, he cared a great deal and never complained about their size of cock. He always enjoyed himself, receiving or giving, drooling over the diverse sizes and colors of cock he could get his hands and mouth on. They all had lacked the last inch he needed, the tiny bit of girth which would have had him breathing hard. But Bull? Bull had ruined him forever. Qunari cock wasn’t something to take lightly. When it should have taken several weeks for Dorian to take the Qunari, a passionate single night had been enough. He had taken large cocks before, fucking men with just barely smaller cocks, but the delicious sharp edge of pleasure and pain Bull could give him had had him begging for more. Or as Bull so happily exclaimed, “Three times!! Ahaha!”  


The mage cried out, damn near screamed as the tapered head of Bull’s cock slipped inside him. A large hand clamped around his mouth, muffling his passionate yelling, as inch by inch a relentless pace filled him. The larger qunari didn’t stop until his pelvis was flush with those perfect brown globes. Dorian’s eyes squeezed shut, panting against Bull’s palm as his hand instinctively gripped the wrist of the hand covering his mouth. He wasn't sure if he wanted to wretch Bull's palm from his mouth or reinforce it, but he needed to return the touch in anyway he could.  


“Damn Dorian, do you want the whole camp coming in for a little show?” Bull groaned, nipping the shell of ear as he kept his hold over his fine lips, mustache tickling his palm. “Oh shit, wouldn’t it be a sight?” He rolled his hips into Dorian, the mage groaning as his eyes rolled back in response. _Fasta Vass!!! Too full already!_  


“I could walk out right now, you seated on my cock and show everyone how well a little ‘Vint can take this mighty dick. I could sit back, have the Boss see how much your body loves to ride me. How I can lay back and your body greedily sinks down. How your ass opens up effortlessly for me, bouncing on good qunari cock.”  


Dorian groaned, half in infuriated scolding and the other in pure pleasure. Dorian’s feet were already hooked in a death grip behind Bull’s knees. He used his purchase as a propulsion, fucking backwards. Bull's palm kept it's iron grip across the mage’s mouth to make sure he kept quiet while the other hand hooked around his waist. They fell into a push and give momentum, Bull forgetting his words as his cock leaked and rubbed all the right spots inside Dorian. Every uncontrollable cry from Dorian thankfully muffled.  


The pace intensified, Dorian’s free hand threatening to tear into their blankets as the hard slap of thighs against ass filled their tent and ears. He didn’t care if someone could see their silhouettes in the sunset of the day or a poor wanderer heard their passionate cries. Let them enter and see how well a qunari's cock could please the Magistrate's son. Before Dorian could lose himself yet again in the thick cock pressing in the perfect spots and his own cock rubbing along a silky, sweaty pillow, Bull stopped.  


For a wide eyed moment Dorian believed The Iron Bull had cum. This was a rarity. Bull coming far too early had only happened a handful of times. Either Dorian had to be particularly sultry earlier in the day or used a particularly dragon-like spell on the battle field to put Bull in the mood. He didn’t feel the telltale signs of a flood of hot cum inside him which had him suspicious of his lover's stillness. His answer came with the groan his lover emitted which sadly wasn't one of insurmountable pleasure, but of pain.  


The hand fell from Dorian’s mouth (so much for his mustache upkeep) and Bull’s forehead rested against his shoulder.  


“It’s your knee, isn’t it...” Dorian asked with a sigh.  


“G-Give me a minute, I’ll fuck your brains out so damn good once my knee stops bitching.”  


He was still hard, which was a good sign, as Dorian wiggled back on his cock. “Hm.” Dorian pushed with back into Iron Bull’s chest with the intent to relieve his knee, until he had an idea. Bull seemed to catch on as the arm across his hips helped lift Dorian up and backwards without ever separating their bodies. They both keened; Bull from finding glorious relief from his knee and Dorian having the last inch shoved deep inside him with the change of gravity.  


Dorian moaned and shivered, twisting and spinning on qunari dick until he faced Bull. He had to pause a moment, thighs quivering on either side of the qunari’s waist and panting as sweat _really_ began to form between his shoulder blades and across his forehead. He loved this position for the mere reason of the extra inch. Their bodies sealed tight together, his thick cock stretching Dorian’s insides to the point the pleasure and the pain teetered far too close on the edge. He took in Bull's appearance, taking in his expression and frowning when he still saw the slight twinges of pain flitter over.  


“We should have put you in the brace as soon as you entered the tent.” Dorian sighed, hands reaching out and rubbing up and down Bull’s torso soothingly. He felt the roundness of his belly, firm with hard muscles paired the tiniest bit of fluff. His palms moved sensually up between his pectorals and brushing against the other dragon’s tooth, nails tracing old scars. The loving touches were enough to make Bull shiver beneath him, bucking up gently into the cradle of Dorian's ass.  


“How can I resist such a fine grade of Saarebas ass?” Bull grinned.  


“Do shut up.” Dorian laughed breathlessly, "You're still in pain." his fingers spreading wide against Bull’s chest for purchase as he rocked his hips down. They both sucked in a breath. Dorian pushed himself with his toes, grinding on the large cock with circular, strong motions. He knew he could cum like this, rubbing his prostate over and over, never dropping his hips once. But he also knew Bull loved the friction along his cock which came from actually thrusting, though he would never complain to Dorian to get a move on. It was all up to Dorian to see to the end of Bull’s pleasure.  


It didn’t take long until a steady push and pull agreement settled between them. Dorian lifted his hips high only to drop them down harder, needing the rough pounding even if Bull couldn’t give it to him. He groaned, shoulders arching upwards, biting his bottom lip with his head tipping back as the qunari’s hands grasped his hips to shove him down a touch harder. The heat settled in both their bellies and returned to their previous intensity. Panting became harder to calm, moans almost impossible to swallow. They had been spoiled in Skyhold with their ability to scream their throats raw, and now in their tents the fact it was taboo for them to be so vocal only made it harder to keep quiet.  


Dorian’s nails dug into Bull’s skin, a frantic pace locked in, accompanied with desperate mewling. The Iron Bull was swearing in qunlat, feet planted on the firm bedrool, hips rising to meet a beautiful ass and his own blunt nails also biting into the mage’s skin. The last few moments the noise melted away in their ears, the world disappearing from beneath, and what remained was only the two of them. Their bodies impossibly entwined, breathing as one, completely in synch and heaven.  


Their heavenly dream came crashing down hard and fast as Dorian screamed his orgasm far louder than he ever intended. His cum splashing up his belly and rolled down Bull’s as well, leaving streaks of white across brown and grey skin tones. Bull's came with a low growl, sounding more like a impersonation of a breeding dragon, loud and all throat. Dorian squirmed, his voice slipping up a octave as he felt the eruption of qunari seed, filling him far more than any other human could. He felt disgusting in the most satisfying and beautiful ways.  


Dorian slumped forward, exhausted with his ass stuffed full with a slowly deflating cock, to rest his forehead on Bull’s shoulder. His green dazed eyes closed as he focused on The Iron Bull’s ragged breathing, head lifting and falling with the warrior's rapid breathing. Dorian tried to calm his own damn heart, focusing on the loud thumping heart of his Amatus. His mouth brushed along rough skin with light and sloppy kisses, hands sliding up and down powerful arms in affectionate thanks for such a body and mind numbing orgasm. Dorian was reduced to loud purrs, nuzzling into a sweaty grey chest and gently biting thick skin.  


“Damn you’re near perfect, Dorian,” Bull rumbled with pure affection. His hands were also running up the Mage’s body from his ass to his back, squeezing him every now and then as their bodies came slowly down from their peaks. He chuckled whenever Dorian's little love bites became too hard or a ticklish soft.  


“Near perfect?!” He lifted his head from the larger qunari’s shoulder, brows furrowed and mouth tight in a frown, greatly offended.  


“Your ass is completely perfect, Kadan. But you’re the second snootiest of Skyhold, barely behind Vivienne. You’re a prissy little lord who complains about dirt on his shoes. You spend 10 minutes fixing your kohl and not to mention all the soft oils you like to bathe with. Though I can’t complain there what with your ass being so damn delic- ”Dorian huffed his banter, embarrassed as he slapped his hand across Bull’s mouth.  


“How many times do I have to tell you you talk too much?” Dorian growled, face flushed pink. His hand traced his lover’s jawline and up along his cheek, gently pulling on Bull’s eye patch to fawn over the missing and scarred over tissue. “Your cock, despite you, is perfect.” He nuzzled Bull’s other cheek with his moustache, nipping his smaller pointed ear in retaliation.  


“Heh, yeah it is.” Bull chuckled warmly, ear twitching as he coaxed Dorian to lay down chest to chest. His limp cock finally slipped out from the human body. The mage winced slightly with the sudden emptiness, though the drip of copious qunari cum from his stretched hole was arousing, it was also a touch disgusting in the same breath. Dorian could never get over how full Bull made him. Qunari’s seemed to give out an endless amount of seed until you felt like you were literally drowning in semen. The Iron Bull assured Dorian the ocean worth of cum was merely for breeding competition purposes, but with the ‘Vint it was ‘Fucking hot.’ Some days the mage wasn’t too keen on being flooded from the inside out, but he had to admit the way Bull was roused from merely watching his own seed slip down Dorian’s thigh made up for the tedious cleaning in the end.  


“I need to wash myself,” Dorian complained, resting his chin on Bull’s chest with a firm frown. His skin was already itching and feeling the dribbling rush of Bull slipping from his stretched hole was making him squirm in mixed emotions.  


“What’s the point? You’re only going to get fucked again,” The Iron Bull pointed out, both hands reaching out and finally skewering Dorian’s meticulously groomed hairstyle. He laughed loudly at Dorian’s hair curling, waving, and looking like some sort of ruffled bird. “I like you as a mess.” Bull wrapped both hands around Dorian’s arms and squeezed him, biting down his throat.  


“B-Bull Fasta Vass!!” Dorian failed not to laugh as he struggled in the large mercenary’s grip. How he ever ended up with this ridiculous qunari who could make him orgasm and laugh in the same breath was beyond him. Sometimes he wondered if he was lucky or if he was being punished.  


“You know I love sloppy seconds!” Bull hummed playfully, giving him a large sloppy kiss to Dorian’s neck. “Our first time we did it three times. You were running with my cum. Shit Dorian, should have seen the dazed look in your eye when you first had it. You were mewling, squirming on my cock unsure if you wanted to get closer or run away. My cum was running down your legs, the sound of stuffing you for the third and last time, it was fucking hot. I'm not sure how you managed to walk out of my tent with leaving your little undies behind. You know I still have those silky underthings tucked away somewhere?”  


“Andraste’s tits!! I hate you,” the mage cried in disbelief, slipping his hands free from Bull’s grasp and pressing his palms against the qunari's face, pushing against him. Dorian ever getting free or away without The Iron Bull’s permission was a utter joke. The warrior rolled until the mage lay flat on his back, his lover pressing down on him with his legs spread wide. “F-Fuck- Bull your knee-” Dorian griped breathlessly as Bull took both wrists in one hand and stretched him out beneath his larger body.  


“Pretty ‘Vint. Pretty _mouthy_ ‘Vint.” Bull hummed as he kissed down Dorian’s chest. Dorian squirmed, sucking in a shocked breath “Bull I’m serious, at least put on your knee ha-harness.” It was hard to concentrated as Bull’s large tongue lavished across his nipples. He bit his bottom lip, whining when he felt teeth begin to pull his nipple. He never should have fallen in love with a fucking Qunari! Despite himself, he felt his cock engorge with every little nip and kiss Bull pampered him with.  


“Think we could beat three tonight?” Bull rumbled above Dorian’s heart.  


“Festis bei umo canavarum!!!”  


~  


The morning came quicker than Dorian would have liked. Well, mornings always came much too soon when you spend most of your night with a large qunari dick up your ass. He felt absolutely wrecked, he stank of sweat and the very distinct smell of qunari cum infiltrated his nose. Though he supposed he would feel grimy and slimy having been fucked five times last night. He was beautifully disgusting. Marvelous.  


It took missing breakfast and the majority of the morning for Dorian to feel any sort of inclination to leave bed. Luckily for him they were taking a break from their excursion to look over the map of the land and talk battle plans. For the mage he was lucky as it felt like absolute hell to stand up or even walk properly. He went though his normal bathroom routines, though he grunted with displeasure at how much longer it took for him to feel fresh and clean. Rags piled by his water dish, he refused to stop cleaning himself until he felt safe he wouldn’t ruin silk underwear. He wasn’t about to ruin _another_ expensive pair.  


More groans and little hisses of displeasure left Dorian's mouth as he sat in front of his beloved vanity. He looked over himself in the mirror and grimaced at his reflection. Dark purple hickeys, bite marks with qunari sized teeth littered his body. His robes would cover most of his lover’s passionate possession but his right arm, which was bare for better control of his staff, would be proof enough of their little late night tumble. Well, not so little.  


Bull returned a few moments later with a plate of mildly warm stew. “The pretty one awakens!” the qunari boomed with affection. Dorian sent a glance of something unperturbed, his only audible response a short huff. “Must you always be so loud in the morning?” he grumbled, not even bothering to fix his atrociously mushed mustache as he could only stare at himself in the mirror. What a piece of work he was. He wasn’t sure if he should be angry, surprised Bull could still make him feel so sore after three years, or mildly annoyed. Maybe mildly annoyed was his best bet.  


“Enjoying the view?” Bull raised an eyebrow, his patch returned over his long lost eye, and set the bowl on the little vanity table.  
“I’m trying to see if I’d prefer to incinerate what last hair you have or go back to bed,” Dorian murmured, resting his chin in his hand. He was lacking his usual elegance this morning but he was allowed leniency. Anyone would be given a pardon after being fucked well into four in the morning. “And is this fish soup..?” Dorian wrinkled his nose, finally looking down at the murky contents which was to be his breakfast.  


“Cole fished it himself. Though we’re not sure where he found the wiggly things since you have to row out far to even fetch a decent sized-” Dorian pushed the bowl to the edge of the vanity, suddenly feeling very green. He had thought he was over his sea sickness but the mere reminder of how close to the coast they were and the six hour long day yesterday was enough to make his stomach clench.  


Bull shut his mouth quickly, staring at his Kadan’s crumpled form. It was incredibly rare for The Iron Bull to see Dorian at anything less than his best. His lover had pride in his impeccable self, only Andraste knew how long Bull had sat in a Tailor’s as Dorian poured over the latest styles of Ferelden. Witnessing his other half looking like he’d rather die than stay awake another moment tugged on the qunari’s heart in a strange, upsetting way.  


“Dorian,” Bull said, standing behind the smaller mage once more at the vanity desk.  


“What is it, you big oaf?” Dorian murmured into his palm, having closed his eyes without any desire to open them again.  


“Let me take care of you.” The qunari rest his large hands on both of Dorian’s shoulders, rubbing into knots forming from the mage’s uncomfortable sulking position.  


“So you can turn me inside out again? I’d rather not thank you. I only managed to clean myself properly no more than five minutes ago. I don’t need to repeat-”  


“Dorian. Shut up.” Bull laughed, small but warm, gently turning Dorian around on his little cushioned bench to face away from the vanity. “I’ve seen you preen and prepare yourself nearly every damn day since The Chargers and I joined. I know how to do it.” He reached back and took hold of Dorian’s beloved wax. “I promise I won’t fuck it up.”  


“You better not.” Dorian opened a single green eye. He gently reached up and took hold of Bull’s large wrists in his hands. “I... thank you.” He spoke softly, a touch embarrassed and thrown off by this scene of domesticity.  


"I haven’t even started yet Dorian.” Bull chuckled, unscrewing the lid to his bees wax.  


“W-Wait I want to remind you how expensive this is-”  


“If you want more we can always ask Sera for free. She’s loaded with bees.” It was true but Dorian didn’t think you could actually harness wax from a bomb of literal bees.  


“I don’t think that’s how bees-”  


“Would you stop your fussing!” Bull shook his head and scooped out the clear wax, rubbing it between his fingers and began to spread it in Dorian’s hair. “Controlling little Mage! Despite my appearance I do know how to style hair.” He was not gentle as he pulled Dorian’s wild locks this way and that, much to the hisses and pleas to stop from his little ‘Vint. The mustache was next, though by the time Bull had finished smoothing back black hair Dorian had given up his fussing. Bull smoothed the fine hairs above his lip affectionately, taking his time to coax the delicate thing into submission. The hair flattened and Bull carefully twisted the end to curl daintily up until it held its normal position.  


The Kohl came next. Bull, with even more care, uncapped the little bottle of inky black and picked up the far too small brush for his thick fingers, and dipped in the tip. Dorian didn’t utter a single complaint as he felt the cool, sticky liquid carefully brush his eye lid. It was rather relaxing and far too intimate, allowing Bull to pamper and prepare him for the day. The strong hand gently cupping his jaw, twisting his face this way and that, was soothing and made him feel far more loved than he ever expected. By the time The Iron Bull finished and withdrew his hand, Dorian felt a little dazed and far more in love than before.  


Bull leaned down and gently kissed Dorian, the two of them leaning in to one another. Whatever had happened just now felt like a little spell, drawing the two closer and tying their hearts even further to one another. “Everyone heard you last night.” Bull purred against their kiss. Dorian let out a loud, angry groan. “Venhedis!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Milkymaacha I hope you like your fic!! I couldn't resist putting two of your prompts together, I mean how could I not?? Shout out to Ikeracity and my friend Grey with beta-ing this and making sure I didn't fuck up. Happy Holidays!!!
> 
> I'm going with the rule of Qunari is someone who follows the Qunari religion and qunari is the actual name of Bull's species.  
> Also if you're wondering what Dorian said;  
> Festis bei umo canavarum: You will be the death of me.  
> Venhedis is just some swear.


End file.
